


My Way

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Magic, Oral Sex, POV Spike (BtVS), Porn, Sex Magic, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: During "Lover’s Walk," a drunken Spike has kidnapped Willow, who realizes that the spell Spike demands of her will require a special ingredient that only Spike can supply.





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Though this takes place during "Lover’s Walk" (Season 3, Episode 8), it was inspired by the following lines from "The Initiative" (Season 4, Episode 7), which reference the relevant scene in "Lover’s Walk."
> 
>  _“Don’t be ridiculous. I’d bite you in a heartbeat.”_  
>  _“Really?”_  
>  _“Thought about it.”_  
>  _“When?”_  
>  _“Remember last year, you had on that fuzzy pink number with the lilac underneath...”_  
>  _"I never would have guessed. You play the blood lust kinda cool."_  
>  _"Yea, I hate being obvious - all fangy and grrr - takes the mystery out.”_  
>  \-----Spike and Willow, "The Initiative," Season 4, Episode 7

_“No, hold on. I’ll do your spell for you, and I’ll get you Drusilla back, but there will be no bottle in face, and there will be no ‘having’ of any kind with me. Alright?”_  
_“Alright. Get started.”_  
_“Now, I’m not a real witch you know, I don’t know if this is going to work right away.”_  
_“Well, if at first you don’t succeed, I’ll kill [Xander], and you try again.”_  
_“…This isn’t enough.”_  
_“What?”_  
_“There are other ingredients. And a book, a spell book I need, this isn’t it.”_  
_“You’ve got it though? At home?_  
_“Not at home, I left it somewhere.”_  
_“Where?”_  


\------Willow and Spike, "Lover’s Walk", Season 3, Episode 8

  


“Um,” the red head witch is stammering. She clearly doesn’t want to tell me where the relevant spell book is, and that means she’s trying to protect one of her friends. I’ll try the Slayer’s house first. They’re besties.

“And there’s something else I’ll need for the spell.” She looks like she just remembered about it, and whatever it is, it’s making her blush pink and lovely. She looks away, off and to the side with her hair falling down like a curtain to cover her face.

“What, what is it?” I demand, but she doesn’t talk.

“Well?” I ask, and this time I lean forward and grab the back of her head threateningly. This is taking too long.

“It’s,” she begins, and I grip onto her hair when she hesitates, “it’s your, um…” I give her hair a tug because she just won’t spit it out.

“It’s your, um, it’s your semen,” she reveals at last. I laugh and let go of her head.

“Well isn’t this just a neat little bonus,” I say as I unzip my pants. “Any special way this has to be done, pet?” I ask her. I move close to her body but she backs away.

“Wait, no,” she says. She looks scared and she’s still crying a little, and I feel bad so I zip up again and take a small step back. I look at her questioningly because how is she planning to get the spell done without me unzipping?

She looks around, seeming like she’s doing math in her head. She glances at the door up the stairs, and then at Xander, still passed out from when I punched him. Which was pretty fun, by the way. She looks so worried about him, though, and I think it’s kind of sweet. But I’ll still, you know, kill him if I have to.

“Ok,” she says, and she sighs like she’s giving in. I grin and prowl back toward her. She’s a pretty young thing. This will be fun.

“But,” she holds up a hand and presses it against my chest to stop me, “we have to do it my way.” Her voice is shaking and she still has tears on her face, but she looks straight into my eyes like she damn well means it.

If I had wanted to force her, I could have, and she knows it. She’s making a bold move, betting that I’ll like the idea of her being in charge. I think about it for a minute and it does sound pretty fun. I appreciate a girl who’s willing to take a risk, and one willing to stand up for herself.  She’s proving to have more fight in her than I expected. I like it.

“Alright then,” I say in my most seductive voice, which admittedly sounds better when I’m sober, but you work with what you’ve got. I step back, bend my head then look up at her with a charming smile. “How do you want me then?”

She blinks and looks surprised that her bet had paid out. She flushes even pinker and I want to grab her and bite her, but I just said I’d play along.

There’s a moment of silence where she looks at me, and then I see something in her face change. She wipes away her tears and the innocent little girl get tucked away somewhere. An alarming and alluring darkness takes root in her eyes.

“My, my, look at you,” I say, impressed.

“Stand back against the wall,” she commands in a grave voice. I obey.

“I can’t trust you,” she says as she reaches for the spell book on the table. It isn’t the right one for the spell to get Dru back, but apparently it has some kind of nifty bondage spell in it because soon I feel my hands move up above my head against my will. I try to pull them down but they’re stuck in place, despite the lack of any visible bonds.

“Hey,” I protest, but I kind of like it.

“Be quiet,” she demands.

“Such a bossy little girl,” I say. I want to see how she responds to defiance.

She walks up to me and looks at me for a moment, her expression stern. Then she pulls back her hand and slaps me across the face.

It’s so unexpected that I jerk my head hard back against the wall and make a small gasp. I want more. The red head smiles wickedly.

“I thought you’d like it,” she tells me, “I could see it in your eyes.” She slides her hands up under my shirt and they feel hot against my skin. Then she undoes my pants and slides her hand beneath the fabric.

It feels even better than I expected. She looks pleased to have found that I’m hard, and she wraps her hand around me. Her grip is small and it can’t reach very far around my width, so she strokes the head teasingly with her thumb. I almost groan but I feel like I should be quiet because there might be a magic gag spell in the book too.

She pushes my pants down and they fall around my ankles. She looks at my cock with great interest. She’s examining it closely enough that I wonder if she’s never seen one in person before. But then she starts stroking me just so and I think, no, this is a girl who knows what she’s doing.

The movements of her hand are slow, but steady, and her other hand is stroking up my thigh. I jerk my hips a little, and she pulls her hand away.

“Hey, what - ”

She slaps me again.

“I told you to be quiet. Now hold still.”

I nod. I stop myself from thrusting my hips. Something in me wants to submit to this girl, this small human girl. I stay as still as I can and she rewards me with those sweet little strokes. She uses both her hands and smiles up at me, and I feel a little too visible.

“This is kind of fun,” she says, “I kind of wish I could see the rest of you though.” She glances at the book, says something in Latin, and my writs are free. I remember not to say anything.

“Take off your clothes,” she instructs.

I step out of the pants she had left around my ankles and I kick off my boots. Then I take off my coat, nice and slow.   I have a shirt and a t-shirt still to go below that, and I plan to make a show of it.

She seems to appreciate my performance, and when I’m naked she has me turn around for her a couple times.

“Back up against the wall,” she instructs after my twirls, which felt very graceful and I assume looked as much. I back up till I hit the wall and she does the bondage spell again.

“Who knew you’d be so well behaved?” she tells me, moving her clothed body near to my naked one, but not touching. “You must really want Dru back, to do so much to get me to do this spell.” I realize suddenly that I had kind of forgotten about all that. I start to tell her so, because it’s hilarious, but then I remember not to speak. I’m waiting for her hands on me.

But instead of touching me she steps away and stands there for what feels like a long time. She examines my body with her eyes, and not with her hands, much to my dismay.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” she finally says. I feel my eyes go a bit wide with shock at her having said that to me, and with alarm at how much I like hearing it. She laughs softly and moves in close again, then gradually lowers herself onto her knees.

Now it’s my turn to blink and look surprised, because suddenly her mouth is tight around my cock. I start to yell something but then I bite my lip because I don’t want her to stop sucking me in order to slap me for talking. The slaps had felt good, but her mouth feels better. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a human like this and I’d forgotten just how warm they feel around you. Looking down at her I think how warm her blood would feel over my tongue, how it would slide hot and thick down my throat…

I feel my cock start to pulse, feel that wave of lust start to take over everything, and just then she pulls her mouth off. I’m angry because I’ve gone to the trouble of staying still and quiet like she wanted, and I don’t get why she’s denying me.

“You can’t come in my mouth,” she says in that commanding voice, “we need that for the spell, remember?”

I nod because I know I’m not supposed to talk. But I had, in fact, forgotten. She rolls her eyes at me. I guess I wasn’t convincing.

She takes the largest of the glass vials I’d swept up with her stuff from the classroom, and holds it under my cock. She applies three firm quick strokes of her hand and I hear myself cry out as I shoot into the container. She caps the vial, flashing me a satisfied little grin, and sets it aside.

As she rises from her knees she runs her hands over my skin, up my stomach and chest and then to my shoulders. She smirks at me and licks her lips, her hands reaching to stroke up my arms. Then her fingertips brush against my wrist.

Suddenly I feel the invisible bonds release me, apparently disrupted by her touch. My arms drop heavily and the red head looks panicked – all at once the dominatrix is gone. That little girl is back out from wherever she had hidden, and her eyes are filling with fear.

She scrambles for the spell book but I snatch it up before she reaches it.

“Guess you won’t be needing this one anymore, pet,” I tell her with a grin. “You get going on that list of the other ingredients, and I’ll need the name of that other spell book you left at the Slayer’s house.”

She looks at me, startled that I’d figured out where the book was, and probably worried about what I might do to the Slayer. But I’m not after the Slayer, not today. I just want red to do the spell to get Dru back, which I now remember was my goal here.

The red head witch is working on the list, hiding behind her hair again. It’s weird but I kind of want to kiss her. You shouldn’t kiss hostages, as a rule, but I do it anyway.

I think I mean to kiss her hard but it ends up kind of sweet and we’re both surprised. I pull away.

“I’ll be back soon,” I tell her, once the list is ready and I’ve gotten dressed, “be a good little girl and stay here. Don’t make me angry.” I flash my vamp face just for a second.

She looks scared, and although that was how I had intended to make her feel, it makes me ache a bit to see her that way. So I pull her close and I kiss her again before I go.

 

 


End file.
